deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 3 Episode 6: Delta Force vs. Special Boat Service
Today two of the free world's premier special forces take the battlefield in the age-old debate that goes back since the American Revolution! Delta Force, America's primary anti-terrorism force who have spent decades honing their craft, serving in places like Iraq and Afghanistan. These men are as tough as they come, but can the student beat the teacher when they face their British counterparts? Special Boat Service, British naval commandos who's mission is to fight terrorism in the name of the United Kingdom. The national rivalry takes a new step in this match simply to decide who is.... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!! '' Special Boat Service The Special Boat Service is the special forces branch of the Royal Navy. Alongside the Special Air Service and others, they are part of the United Kingdom's special forces. SBS training training consists of several tests, including jungle survival, running quite possibly running hundreds of miles, swimming and maritime exercises, evasion tactics, demolition training, etc. The SBS has participated in multiple conflicts, from the Suez Crisis, the Indonesian Confrontation, the North African Campaign, and several others. All Special Boat Service members require two years of experience of any part of the British Armed Services to join. FS Knife.jpg|Fairbairn-Sykes Knife FileSIGSauerP226.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 185px-FABARMSAT8.jpg|FABARM SAT-8 C8A1ELCAN.JPG|C8 Carbine w/ ACOG sight HK417 20MOD.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK417 800px-FN EGLM.jpg|FN EGLM (will be mounted on C8) Delta Force Delta Force is the United States' primary counter-terrorism. It is regarded as one of America's best special forces alongside the Navy SEALs. Training for Delta Force includes marksmanship, demolitions, espionage skills, executive protection, and physical prowness. Successful operations include Grenada, Panama, the Gulf War, the Somali Civil War, amongst others. All Delta Force members require 2 and a half years of service prior to joining. R1 A.jpg|Randall Model 1 Glock22inOliveDrab.jpg|Glock 22 500px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 Hk416 10 inch left.jpg|HK416/ EOTECH sight SPRCrane.jpg|Mark 12 SPR PEO M320 Grenade Launcher.jpg|M320 Grenade Launcher (will be attached to HK416) Battle Situation This battle will take place in an abandoned submarine base, with a mix of close-quaters combat, mid range firefights, and sniper duals. Each squad is made of twenty soldiers. Each force will be made of 3 snipers, 5 close-quater specialists, and the rest will be equipped with assault rifles. All will be equipped with their pistol of choice. The base will also be occupied with 50 hostiles other than the two forces, and will be armed with AK-47 assault rifles and RPK machine guns. Notes *Battle ends May 29th, 2013. *Votes must have either edges with three legitimate sentences or a good five sentence paragraph. *Votes that do not meet either requirement will not count. *All other votes will be half. *Counter-arguments that do not receive a response within a day will reduce a vote to half and a half vote to none. *I will give a tie-breaker vote if need be. Battle No battle will be written due to laziness Expert's Opinion The reason the voters gave the battle to the Special Boat Service is that, since it has been around longer than Delta, they have had many more years to hone their skills than the Delta operators. Add the superior firearms and training, and the Special Boat Service won this battle in a landslide. Category:Blog posts